


Let Me Make It Better

by notme



Category: Asking Alexandria, Bandom, bands - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bandom - Freeform, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Unrequited Love, ben is emo as fuck, brustoff, denis is a happy little beam, the band is a bunch of alcoholics anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notme/pseuds/notme
Summary: Ben is still hung up on Danny, and Denis is a good enough replacement, for a drunken make out session.





	Let Me Make It Better

After the show everyone got drinking, pretty heavily, especially Ben.

Denis looked at him from time to time, but the guitarist wouldn’t look back, he seemed to be purposefully ignoring him. Denis started wondering if he had done something bad, said something he shouldn’t have…

After some partying, and some more drinking, the guys went back to their hotel rooms, all except for Ben, who seemed to be spacing out, his eyes fixated on the exact same spot, the bottle of beer hanging from his hands, about to fall to the ground, dangling.

Denis was tired as hell, all he wanted was to get some well deserved sleep, but he couldn’t seem to be able to turn his back on Ben and just leave him there, in the hotel lobby all alone. They were the only people left, only ones awake, that is.

Maybe he just wants to mope around on his own, Denis thought, and turned around to go. 

-Oi, Denis- he barely heard the guitarist slurring the words. He was way drunker than he looked.

The singer turned on his heels and say the older man slowly walk towards him, dropping his empty bottle into the trash. 

-Wait, I’m coming too – Ben said, but it sounded more like wae I’m chmen tooooo. He was ridiculously wasted, but it was kind of endearing, and the fact that he was walking like a headless chicken helped. 

Denis put his arm around his waist to stabilize him, since he was much firmer on his feet.

-You’re gonna be so sick tomorrow- he said, and Ben only chuckled, like he didn’t even hear it.

They rode the elevator in silence, with Ben slighlty hanging onto the taller man.

Denis had heard about the band’s drinking habits, but seeing it up close, it was a whole other level.  
Sure, he drank too, but he could never stomach the amounts of alcohol Ben had in his bloodstream, that was fucking inhuman.

-You got your room key?- he asked the guitarist, as they slowly walked towards the door. 

Ben nodded and slurred a yeah, and started fumbling in his pockets, having a bit of trouble getting the key out of his tight jeans’s pockets, so Denis helped do thet, and turned it into the keyhole.

Ben stumbled into the room and looked disoriented as hell, as if he didn’t even know where he was.  
His head sure was spinning.

Denis didn’t know if it was appropriate for him to go in and stay longer with him, they didn’t know eachother that well after all, but he also didn’t want to wake up to the news that beloved guitarist had died breaking his skull on some piece of furniture or other, so he decided to at least get the guy into bed safely.

-Ben, dude, c’mere- Denis gently grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, walking him towards his bed.  
Ben let him, chuckling slightly. 

-Jesus. You always drink this much?- Denis asked as he sat him down on the edge of the bed and went on to untie the guy’s shoes.

Ben laughed a little: -Only if I got a reason- he said, hunched down, watching the boy get him out of his shoes, his dark hair damped and messed by sweating and running around on stage.

Ben’s eyes darkened.

-Oh yeah? Let me in on your reasons then- Denis joked, and looked up to see the older man staring at him like a predator, making him feel uneasy and guilty. Of what, he had no idea.

Ben didn’t give a shit:- You gonna take off my pants too?- he said, in a voice made rougher by the cigarettes and the alcohol. That dark look still on his face.

-Nah man, I might get Cam to do that- joked the boy, not quite caught up on Ben’s change of heart.

Ben didn’t falter.

-What if I wanted you to do it?- he said, and this time Denis caught the tone Ben was using.

Ben’s breath smelled of cigarette smoke and tequila, and warmed Denis’ face as the man puffed a smile, looking down on him.

The boy stammered a bit, and sobered up all together. What the fuck was he saying?

He tried to get up, but Ben put his hands on his shoulders and held him down. 

Denis felt his face burning, and his breath caught in his throat. What the fuck?

Ben inched closer, and their lips almost touched, his warm breath on Denis’ lips. The boy was paralyzed, he felt like he could never move. It was as if he’d been bitten by a snake, and the venom was spreading through his body, paralyzing him, preventing his escape. But did he want to escape?

He looked like a deer in the headlights, and Ben’s eyes shifted, as if he was looking for something he couldn’t find.

For someone. 

But he was gone now.

He lifted his hands from the boy’s shoulders, and unlocked his eyes from his. Denis felt like he was being released from restraints, as if his whole body had been turned to stone and back to normal.

He filled his lungs, and got up, stammering on his feet a little.

What the hell was he supposed to say now? Should he just leave?

Ben was still looking down, and slurred something, then messed his hair with his hands and smiled at Denis, his eyes wet.

-Jesus, Ben, what’s wrong? Fucking talk to me man!- Denis said out of frustration.

The older man just passed his hand on his face and sobbed, while smiling.  
Denis rushed back on his knees and tried to make sense of the nonsense coming out of his mouth.  
He’d never seen him like that. He’d seen him drunk, which was pretty much his standard state of mind, he’d seen him happy, angry, frustrated, but he’d never seen him cry.

It was painful to watch, he just wanted to make it go away.

He gently touched his cheek, and his palm felt the wetness of his tears. 

-What’s wrong man?- Denis said, in the softest voice he had.

Ben was just repeating something, over and over again, sobbing, smiling, shaking.

-You’re not him, you’re not- Ben let out.

Denis just wanted to make it better, to make it all go away. He couldn’t stand seeing him like that.  
He took Ben’s face in his hands and asked:-How can make it better?- inching closer to his face. 

Ben stopped, and hesitated. Their faces were so close, again.

-Let me make it better- Denis whispered between them.

He’d never kissed a man before, and he instinctively asked himself what would it be like.

Neither of them moved. That moment seemed to last forever, with their lips so close, their breaths puffing in each other’s faces. Ben was staring at the Denis’ eyelids, but the other wouldn’t look up. So Ben just put his hand on top of the other’s and made him look.

He didn’t care.

Denis looked back, finally, and Ben went closer, touched his lips with his.

His mouth was wet from crying, and his eyes held a question.

Denis answered it.

Kissing a man wasn’t that different after all.

They pressed their lips together, then went deeper.

It felt cold and wet. 

Ben was hesitant, but Denis had made his decision.

-Let me make it better- he whispered again, and pushed further.

Ben answered by intertwining his fingers in the boy’s long hair, pulling his face closer, pulling him up, so he was above him.

Denis put his hands on the other’s neck, and let them travel down to the man’s back.  
He was uncomfortable, with his back hunched, so he pushed a little further, and that’s all it took for Ben to lay on his back and take Denis down with him.

They were slow, wet, and sloppy.

Denis wouldn’t let himself lay on top of him, so Ben just pulled him closer.

They went on for a while, just kissing, catching their breath, then going at it again.

Their hands traveled up and down eachother’s bodies.

Ben stopped to catch his breath, and so did Denis. 

The older man was pretty much out of his head now, mouth open, eyes half closed.

Denis figured he should go.

What the fuck am I doing? He thought, and gathered his mind, and rolled off his guitarist.

What the hell??

He inhaled and held his breath, then let it all out.

He looked at Ben, and saw that he was pretty much asleep, his chest rising and falling rythmically, his hands at the sides of his face, his hair a mess.

He looked amazing.

Denis got up, and gently dragged Ben’s body all the way up so that his head rested on the pillow, and covered his body as best as he could.

All the while he couldn’t help but think about how Ben looked. 

Hot? 

Definitely.

Denis had always thought that Ben was a good looking man. Hell, the guy was attractive, and sometimes looked adorable as hell, but Denis never thought he’s find him… hot.  
Sexy, desirable, cute as fuck.  
A grown man shouldn’t look that cute.

And the kiss, the kissess…  
Fuck.

He needed to get out of that room and get a cold shower.

He left Ben’s room as quietly as he could and headed for his own.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how surreal that felt, about how incredibly soft Ben’s lips were, and how good it felt to touch him.

He’d never thought that touching another man would feel so good, so fullfilling.  
And Ben, Ben was so soft, so sweet. The tequila on his lips was fucking intoxicating.

Denis got in the shower and felt the hot water on his back. It was washing everything away, and as the steam rose, he couldn’t stop thinking about Ben.

He couldn’t wait to see him in the morning. To kiss him sober.

He didn’t even want to think about his tears, he’d wipe them all away, whatever made that man cry, he’d chase it away. 

He washed off, dried himself and got into bed thinking about the older man, about what he’d say the next morning, how he’d say it, when… 

Should he just let it slip, wait for Ben to say something?

Maybe he should do that, or wait for after the set.

Will Ben ask him out on a date? 

Jesus he thought to himself, and turned to stare at the ceiling, I feel like a fucking schoolgirl.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
